A vastly increasing number of electronic devices are being manufactured that are powered by rechargeable batteries. For example, a wide variety of smart phones, tablet computers, personal media players, cameras, handheld game consoles, video game controllers, wearable devices (e.g., wearable fitness devices), and Internet of Things devices are being manufactured that include embedded rechargeable batteries. A common design goal for many of these devices is to increase the amount of functionality included within the device while maintaining or even reducing the overall device size. This can make it difficult to find space within the device housing to accommodate a rechargeable battery. One way of addressing this issue is to replace a single rechargeable battery with multiple smaller rechargeable batteries that can be arranged in configurations that could not be achieved using the larger rechargeable battery. Designers may also opt to use multiple rechargeable batteries to provide redundant power sources within a device.